Bending is an Art
by Pandaburrrs
Summary: Mako and Bolin find friends that they have not seen in awhile. They will help them see what life is about and whatis important. Most importantly, these two sisterswill help the boys with every problem they have. Who said foxes and ferrets cant be friends.


**CHAPTER 1: COMBOS AND SOULMATES**

"Left jab... Right hook..." said Meilin. The young earth bender was trying to perfect her new combo she was going to use in the pro-bending matches next season. With her big sister and their water bender friend, they were surely to be unstoppable. After a few more tries, she finally got it without getting one of her dark brown hairs out of place in her braid. "AHAAA! PERFECT!" she squealed after successfully completing her move. Just as she was celebrating, though, she was interrupted.

"Ahem..." the person said, clearing his throat. Standing next to him was a man, about 2 years older than him. She knew exactly who they were.

"What are you doing here?" said the older one. His tone was cold, but had an undertone of curiosity and protectiveness. He had a hard time trusting new people, harmless or not.

"Yeah! Nobody's allowed to practice here but us!" the younger man expressed. His tone was not as harsh, but rather childish. It was the very tone she missed.

"Oh come on Bo! You're not even gonna let me practice here?" She exclaimed.

"Who are you and how do you know his names?" the older one questioned.

"Mako...Bo... Im hurt... You don't even remember me?" Meilin asked in a sarcastic voice. After seconds of pondering and staring at those familiar green eyes, it has finally hit Bolin.

"MEI! IS THAT REALLY YOU? HOW'VE YOU BEEN? I'VE REALLY MISSED YOU!" he yelled while pulling the young girl in a bear hug and spinning her around. They were the same age, but Bolin has always been the stronger and, must i say, the least mature one.

"Bo... You're... Killing... Me..." Meilin said, barely having enough air in her lungs to talk.

"Oh... Sorry... I forgot... That you still need to breathe.." Bolin said, embarrassed. He began to rub the back of his head while blushing slightly.

Mako, on the other hand, walked up to her and hugged her softly.

"Nice to see you again Mei. Is, uh, your sister... With you?" Mako asked shyly. She knew he would ask. Mako and her sister, Kira, have always been best friends, just as her and Bolin have always been inseparable, until... You know... They were separated...

"Of course Mako! Since when did my big sister leave me?" Meilin said proudly while leading them to a different training room. When they arrived, their faces were lit up... Literally. Kira was practicing her fire bending combos and they were amazingly complex. The room was lit with the light from her fire jabs and kicks, and it was wonderful to watch. Kira's concentration was interrupted by her sister, who was trying to get her to look.

"Kira! There are two boys who want to meet you!" Mei said in a sing-song voice.

"Mei... If it's another one of your fan boys who claim to be your soul-mates, tell them that they cannot ask for your hand in marriage and that they should get out of here in 5 seconds flat before I light their butts on fire." Kira sighed as she untied her dark brown hair from her ponytail. She didn't have time for this. She still had to work in the restaurant in an hour.

"But Kira!" Mei whined.

"No buts Mei!" Kira stated while wiping the sweat out of her clear, blue eyes. Her eyes were unusual for a firebender.

Mako understood how stubborn his best friend was, so he slowly and quietly snuck up behind her.

"Kira.. I'm disappointed! You don't even want to look at your best friend." Mako said slyly. And at the sound of his voice, Kira's face was filled with surprise, joy, and anxiety. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a tight hug which he returned.

"Mako i've missed you..." said Kira's muffled voice. Her head was buried on his scarf.

"I've missed you too..." Mako replied while smiling. Of course, Bolin broke it up.

"Does Bo get some love too?" he asked while making a pouty face.

"Of course Bo!" she said, giggling. She let go of Mako and hugged Bolin. He then forgot about his unusual strength and hugged Kira the same way he hugged Meilin, but Kira just hugged him back.

"You know Mei, you still haven't answered my question. What are you guys doing here?" Mako asked.

"We're practicing for next season's probending matches. Watch out for Pohuai's Panda Foxes next year Mako." Meilin replied arrogantly.

"Well! I'd like to see you try! I'd like you to know that we have the avatar on our team." Bolin countered.

"But we have one of the Northern Water Tribes toughest and highly trained warriors!" Meilin said proudly. The two continued the countering until a mysterious figured appeared at the entrance. He had brown hair up to his chin with a wolf's tail and a rat-tail braid near his right ear. He had copper skin and was the same height as Mako. His features screamed waterbender. As he walked towards the group, a smile crept along the girls' faces. He opened his mouth to talk and said...

"Hey. The name's Kota."

***Hello! I would just like to say thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you read more in the future! Please review because I love your opinions :DDD***


End file.
